A Picture is Worth
by Smile Life Away
Summary: "She's very pretty" "She's a Zabini" Lily really doesn't want to be a jealous girlfriend. SM/LLP For Ninja Potter


**A/N: Happy New Years Eve everybody!**

**For Ninja**

**Prompt: **_**I'm Not That Girl**_** (from the musical Wicked)**

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters (a.k.a only Greg and Allyson are of my invention)**

**

* * *

**His mother has a smile that seems to hold some unsaid joke, and she really is much too cheery for the dark mansion. His father doesn't smile, but he shakes her hand and gives his son a look that says 'we'll talk later.'

"I think they like you," Scorpius says afterwards, with a smile that reminds Lily of his mother.

"Sure," but her disagreement is obvious; after all, she saw his father's look.

"Well, my mother does," he insists, a little twinkle entering his grey eyes.

"I have a feeling your mother likes everyone." Lily gives a smile that hides what she's really thinking – it would take a special person to like his father.

Whether or not Scorpius realizes her insinuation he doesn't say; instead he just takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. It's probably the brightest place in the house: white-washed walls with three sides dedicated to all things Slytherin and the last one covered in pictures. The first is of Scorpius and Greg, and then there's Scorpius with his entire family, Scorpius and his grandparents, Scorpius and his parents, and then finally Scorpius and a girl that Lily knows she's seen before.

She's shorter than Scorpius and slim, with caramel skin, laughing brown eyes, and dark curls. They're both in Hogwarts robes, Scorpius with his Slytherin tie and the girl in a Ravenclaw one. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, and when Scorpius shoves her away she laughs.

"That's Allyson," Scorpius says when he sees Lily staring.

"She's very pretty," Lily doesn't mean for her voice to come out jealous, but it does.

"She's a Zabini," Scorpius laughs and wraps his arms around her waist, as if her name explains everything about her. "Greg's in love with her."

"And you…"

"Jealous, Lils," his lips graze her ear as he says it, and she feels a shudder rush through her.

"Malfoy…answer me." It comes out more snappish than she intended.

"Other than Greg, she's my best friend. And besides, she doesn't date. Your brother's fault."

And suddenly Lily remembers her -the beautiful girl that James used to snog in the hallways. The one he broke up with because – according to him - she was too much like a Slytherin and hung out with the foul lot of Slytherins he didn't like.

"Oh," She turns to face him so that she doesn't have to face the picture.

"Jealous, Lils," he repeats and before she can answer he kisses her.

_Yes,_ she thinks, but doesn't say it out loud. _Very jealous._

"No," she says pushing him away. "But she is very pretty."

He lifts an eyebrow and looks over Lily's shoulder at the picture.

"She's a demi-goddess…all right?" He says, and Lily has a feeling he's only agreeing with her to appease her. "But…" he continues, "that girl is Aphrodite herself."

He points to the picture that Lily didn't notice before. It's of the two of them. Lily's reading a book, and Scorpius just stares at her before leaning forward and kissing her.

"You don't mean that," she disagrees and brushes her hair behind her ear.

"You're right of course," he agrees, and the smile comes back. "You're definitely prettier than Aphrodite.

She rolls her eyes but places a kiss on his cheek; the same one that pretty little Allyson Zabini kissed. But Scorpius doesn't push _her _away.

"You're much too jealous," he insists.

"You shouldn't have pictures of other girls in your room," she scolds taking on the role of jealous girlfriend once more.

"Blame my mother. She put them up."

"She's very pretty."

And now it's Scorpius's turn to roll his eyes; because nothing really has been accomplished.

"Yes she is," he just says instead of trying to flatter her. "Allyson Zabini is very pretty."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review XD**

**Yes, this is a very different Scorpius than I'm used to writing.**


End file.
